mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 282: Candlenights 2015
"Candlenights 2015" was originally released on December 22, 2015. Description A joyous Candlenights to you and yours! Here’s our live episode from our beautiful hometown of Huntington, WV. It’s got everything you need to boost your holiday spirits: Carolers, good cheer and a deep, deep dive into fetishizing Tim Allen’s Santa Belly. Outline 08:29 - My family is doing a gift exchange this year, and my sister in-law, as of last March, is buying a present (a cast-iron skillet) for my wife. My wife's Christmas list did not specific the type of cast iron skillet that she would like, but knowing her I have reason to think she would prefer a different type than the one that was purchased. I'm not about to ask my sister in-law to return it and get a different one, but is it okay for us to return it and get a different one ourselves once the present has been opened, and 'thank you's have been given, etc. It might not be an issue for most people, but since my sister in-law is relatively new to the family, I don't want to do anything that might accidentally insult her, and she will know if we do this because my brother (her husband) and I share an Amazon account. What do you think, brothers? Should I return the present risk straining the relationship, or should I leave well enough alone? -- Sautéing In South Bend 16:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user PervisName made up by Griffin., who asks: Why am I attracted to the "weight gain" belly scene from the movie The Santa Clause? I'm a straight male... always have been. There's no doubt to that, maybe slight confusion. I'm attracted to the whole weight gain fetish thing among women and only women. Nothing crazy like serious gaining but a little bit of chub around girls stomachs that create a little gut is attractive to me.The humiliation factor and seeing the girls act or whatever and hearing dialogue or monologue gets me aroused a good bit. My question is why for that particular scene only do I get a similar feeling? 23:01 - I’ve bought a book for a friend as a gift this replaces the given holiday with, “pending Candlenights festivities”. While waiting for the approaching holiday, I’ve been hearing amazing reviews and have been seeing it on a number of Year’s Best Lists. How morally reprehensible is it to read a book prior to gifting? –- Dishonorable In Davidson 25:38 - Y - Sent in by Don Aimes, from Yahoo Answers user Chuck YeagerName based on a story the Justin had recounted immediately preceding this question, who asks: Who stole my Christmas goose? I built a fence around him and it was 12 feet high so he couldn't jump out so I know he didn't run a way. But he no there and I can;t find him anywhere. 32:52 - MZ - Sponsored by Zip Recruiter. Sponsored by Harry's. Personal message from Fiona. Personal message from Johnny Lev. 37:26 - Sad Libs 42:30 - This past Thanksgiving, my partner and I celebrated Thanksgiving at my partner's parents house. The parents live locally, but since we wanted to spend Friday with them as well, and since we don't have our own car, we thought it might be best to just sleep over Thursday night. However, we were informed by the parents that it is expected that we would not share a bed. My partner and I have been together for nine months, we are both well into adulthood. The parents like me and are progressive in most every other way. My partner and I are, of course, classy enough to not get "busy" on the family room futon during our stay, but we're not married and we have no plans for it, so I'm not sure what circumstances would change the parents' mind about this, and the problem is certain to rear its ugly head again. Brothers, how can I convince them to let us sleep how we are most comfortable? -- Seeking The Solace Of Shared Slumber In Cincinnati 47:20 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Passenger (wow widow), who asks: If I am a super good girl, will Santa bring me Robert Downey Jr. for Christmas? 51:17 - I travel a lot for work, and I have to be at a place for a long period of time for a project, and I'm living in a corporate apartment in New York City, and I'm single and I can't really decorate. Right now it's filled with Pier 1 imports gross furniture and stuff because I didn't furnish it, but I also can't put anything permanent in because I'm leaving in March, so how do I put together an apartment that feels like me without spending any money and also... -- Jordan 55:10 - I travel in town for the holidays every year, and over the past couple of years my family has been moving Christmas back gradually. Now because I'm travelling in, I can't necessarily get off work for the eighteenth. How do I stop Christmas from sliding into September? -- Bobby 58:08 - My husband - he's the best. So he knows what he likes, and it's hard to get him gifts, so I don't want any advice on what gifts to get him. I want to know how can we (myself and his family) make him like whatever gifts we give him? -- Nathanya 63:09 - I was wondering: if I was to decorate my home for Candlenights next year, what color scheme would you say is the official color scheme of Candlenights? -- Shaylyn 66:42 - Housekeeping 70:33 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Chuck YeagerName based on a story the Justin had recounted earlier in the show, who asks: Did you think Mrs. Doubtfire was hot when you were a kid, or was that just me? 71:08 - Candlenights Carol Quotes On Parenting Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Clint McElroy Category:Drew Davenport Category:Sad Libs Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Candlenights